Disney Infinity: Power of the Sparks
by AdamGregory03
Summary: The good spark, Mickey, had been defeated by his long-time enemy Maleficent, making his hope decrease as time goes on. The fate of the universe now lays in the hands of a big group of heroes across this universe. But will it be enough to stop Maleficent and her army of darkness?
1. Prologue: Story of the Sparks

**Hey everyone. Welcome to my Disney Infinity fan fiction! I just want to bring one thing up: I will only be featuring franchises that are represented in Disney Infinity, though that also includes through Power Discs and in-game items. So yes, Marvel superheroes will appear in this, and expect a lot of cameos. With that said, let's begin this story!**

* * *

_Everyone has heard stories before._

_Stories of great heroes and of epic adventures._

_Stories of forming friendships and discovering who you truly are._

_Stories that have inspired people for many generations._

_What you may not know is that the worlds of all these stories are connected to one another, connected to a world created by two beings known as the Sparks of Imagination._

_The first of these sparks was known as Mickey. He was a kind spark, representing all that is good within the worlds the Sparks have created. He was also a mouse. That doesn't really have anything do do with the spark thing, I just thought it needed to be brought up._

_The second of these sparks, however, was known as Maleficent. She was a wicked spark. There was nothing but black where her heart was, and only wished to spread her darkness throughout the worlds._

_For eons, these two Sparks had been in a constant war with one another to maintain the balance between good and evil in the connected worlds, though the war eventually turned from an attempt to maintain peace to a full on battle of hatred toward one another. Mickey used every last bit of his power in an attempt to rid the universe of Maleficent, though it were only in vain, as the evil spark was more powerful than he thought. Having the upper hand, Maleficent banished Mickey to a realm meant as a prison that no spark could free themselves from. Mickey had lost, both the battle and his hope, which only decreased as he spent time in the realm._

_Meanwhile, Maleficent was known the self-appointed ruler of the universe, and her plan to spread evil throughout the universe would be complete..._

_...Of course, not without a little help._

* * *

**So whattya think? Totally not cliche, right? Heh heh heh...**


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins in Danville

**Hello everyone. Here is the official first chapter of Disney Infinity: Power of the Sparks! When we left off, Maleficent left Mickey in some kind of dimensional prison thingy and now we are in Danville! So yay.**

* * *

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_ the jingle singers sung as we opened up at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building.

At the door of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a blueish-green arm reached up from below and knocked. The doctor answered the door and looked around, then looked down to see his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, sporting his signature fedora.

"Oh hello, Perry the Platypus! It's nice to see you again." Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeted. "Please, come on in and make yourself comfortable."

Perry entered cautiously. The platypus could see his arch enemy was inviting... a little too inviting.

"As a matter of fact, how about you try out my new recliner?" The doctor said as he showed off a green arm chair. "They said it's so comfortable, you won't be able to get out of it."

Perry climbed into the chair. When he was seated, Doofenshmirtz pulled a remote out of his lab coat pocket and pressed the red button on it, causing the chair to suddenly form into a box with a glass window on it, trapping the hat-wearing platypus inside.

"You see, not able to get out of it, are you?" Doofenshmirtz said with a sly grin on his face. "Y'know, Perry the Platypus, I'm surprised you don't see these things coming by now. Anyway, allow me to fill you in on the story for today's evil plan. I remember it as if it were only a week ago... mainly because it was, but still. Flashback!"

* * *

In the doctor's flashback, we see him up late sitting in front of a television and flipping through channels.

_You see, one night, I found myself unable to sleep. So I just did what I normally do when I can't sleep. Flip through channels until I find something really boring to lull me into sleep. When suddenly, I looked out my window and saw this creepy figure clad in black robes. I mean, that was creepy enough, but it also looked like that guy had a raven or something with him, or her. Just gave me goosebumps. So anyway, I turned back to my television and found the remote's batteries had run dry. So rather than get up for new batteries or change the channel manually, 'cause, you know, it was still pretty late, I decided to just watch whatever was on. It was one of those cheesy crossover specials, you know the ones, where there's the two villains who team up with each other and then the two heroes also have to team up? But it gave me the idea. Maybe if I form my own crossover alliance, I could be unstoppable!_

* * *

Back to reality. The good doctor walked over to a sheet that covered his machine.

"So I decided to create..." he pulled off the sheet, revealing his latest machine, two hand-held devices, as dramatic music played. "THE CROSSOVER-INATOR!"

Suddenly, a "dun-dun-dun" on a keyboard was played. It panned over to show NORM with a keyboard.

"Hey, that was a nice touch, NORM." Dr. D complimented.

"Thanks, sir!" Norm replied. "I also know how to play the sousaphone."

"With this Inator, Perry the Platypus, I will be able to reach across the multiverse and recruit villains of different realities to form my own army of evil." Doofenshmirtz explained. "And with they're help, I will rule the TRI-STATE AREA! Not to mention, it's portable, so I can just recruit bad guys on the spot, and I even made a back-up in case something happens to-"

Suddenly, a raven swooped down and snatched one of the Crossover-Inators out of it's slot and flew off with it.

"There! There, you see? That's why I made the back-up!" Doofenshmirtz said. "...Hey, have you noticed we're getting more ravens around these parts?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the suburban part of Danville, in what seemed like an ordinary home, two boys known as Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, step brothers, were laying in the shade of the tree in they're backyard. Meanwhile, the older sister of the two, Candace, had set up multiple cameras, including photography cameras, security cameras, and even the camera on her phone.

"I'll get you two this time." she said with an almost sinister giggle. "Whenever you start making whatever weird thing you make, I'll be ready with all this evidence and you two will be BUSTED! For real this time!"

"Hey Ferb, have you noticed that Candace has some kind of camera collection?" Phineas asked his step brother. Ferb looked up into they're sister's room and just gave a shrug.

Meanwhile, flying overhead was the raven with one of the Crossover-Inators. The crow's grip loosened on the device and eventually dropped it toward the two brothers.

"Say, where's Per-" Phineas said as he saw the Crossover-Inator land next to them. "-ry? And what is that?"

The two boys got up and walked over to investigate the machine. Phineas picked it up, to result in Candace snapping as many pictures as she could with her cameras, momentarily blinding the two boys. They soon shook off the flashes from the camera and continued to investigate the strange device.

"I wonder what this does?" Phineas asked.

* * *

Back at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, Dr. Doofenshmirtz carried Perry's trap by a handle as he was about to press the button on his Crossover-Inator.

"All right, Perry the Platypus, let's light this popsicle stand, or however that saying goes." Doofenshmirtz says as he pushed the red button on the remote.

A small portal began to form right in front of the platypus and the evil scientist. Doofenshmirtz even let out some giddy laughter, while Perry tried to escape from his trap. At last, the portal fully opened.

"YES! It works! I mean, of course it works. I made them after all." Doofenshmirtz said. "C'mon, let's go say hi to the villains!"

With that, Doofenshmirtz stepped through the portal carrying Perry's trap, stepping onto what looks like an old pirate ship. "Hello, fellow evil do-" he said before many humanoid sea creatures pulled out they're cutlasses and pointed them at the doctors "Oh, okay then."

Doofenshmirtz and Perry then looked up and to look at a tall humanoid figure that looked like he had been fused with a hammerhead shark, his name being Maccus. "Who be ye to intrude on the ship of Davy Jones?" he asked.

* * *

Back with the two boys, they continued to investigate the strange device. Phineas looked at the back and saw a label. "Property of Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Phineas read. "Huh. Odd name. Should we find out what this thing does, Ferb?"

"Well, what harm could one button do?" Ferb asked.

"I guess you're right." Phineas said. He then slowly and dramatically pushed the button, which caused a portal to form in front of the two boys. "Woah."

The two boys looked into the portal and saw what looked like another planet, with blue grass and odd-looking goo for water that came in hot pink and lime green colors.

"That looks so cool!" Phineas exclaimed as he gazed into the portal. "Shall we, my dear brother?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up. With that, the two boys leaped through the portal to this odd world. Back with Candace, she was taking more pictures.

"Oh, this is great! Just wait until mom finds out that Phineas and Ferb just jumped through a portal to an alien planet!" Candace said as she held up a photo she snapped. She then dropped the photo at the realization of what she just said. "PHINEAS AND FERB JUST JUMPED THROUGH A PORTAL TO AN ALIEN PLANET! OH MY GOSH! HANG ON GUYS!"

Panicking, Candace ran down the stairs as quickly as possible and jumped through the portal before it closed. She screamed as she fell and landed in some pink goo, right behind her two brothers.

"Oh, hi Candace!" Phineas said as he noticed her. "Glad you could join us."

"Well, at least it can't get any worse than this..." Candace said, right before the pink goo made her shrink to a quarter of her size, and also made her voice squeakier. "OH COME ON!"

* * *

Back on Davy Jones' ship, Maccus was still staring down Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, uh, you see, my nemesis here, he came in and I revealed to him my evil plan, y'know." The doctor said nervously. "And we uh... we, uh... please don't hurt me..."

Maccus grinned a sinister grin as he tucked away his blade. "And what reason ye come here?"

"Well, the thing about my Crossover-Inator is it's kinda random on where it goes." Doofenshmirtz explains.

"Cross-what-now?" Maccus asked.

"Oh, my Crossover-Inator. Actually, if you're evil boss is home, I'd like to arrange something with him. Provided you're okay with that?" Doofenshmirtz said.

Maccus turned away. "I shall get Davy Jones for you." He said, then entered a room. Inside that room was Davy Jones, playing his organ.

"Beggin' yer pardon, captain?" Maccus said.

"What be it, Maccus?" Davy Jones asked without turning toward him.

"There be someone here who wish to meet with ya." Maccus explained, which made Davy Jones a little surprised. He didn't think anyone could follow his ship where he went.

Davy got up from his organ and walked out to the deck. The crew got out of his way as he approached Doofenshmirtz and Perry. "State yer name." Davy demanded.

"My name? Oh, I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Doofenshmirtz said. "And this here is my nemesis, Perry the Platypus. Say hello, Perry."

Perry just gave his little platypus chatter.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much." Doofenshmirtz explained. "So what, are you like half octopus or something?"

"I'll be askin' the questions here." Davy said.

"All right, I was just curious is all."

"What reason you come to my ship, mister Doofenshmirtz?" Davy asked.

"Doctor Doofenshmirtz." He corrected. He then noticed Davy's blade. "But uh, mister's good too. Actually it's better. So uh, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining my Doofenshmirtz Takes Over the Tri-State Area Club?"

Davy just gave an odd look at the doctor. "I've not heard of any Tri-State Area."

"Oh, probably not. It's back in my home world." Doofenshmirtz explained.

"Home world?" Davy asked. "Ye mean you aren't from these parts?"

"No, I got here with my Crossover-Inator. Here, lemme show you." Doofenshmirtz said as he pushed the button on his Crossover-Inator once more.

It opened another portal, which made the crew stare at it, completely amazed.

Davy looked skeptical. "What sorcery be this?"

"No sorcery, my good man." He said as he walked up to the portal. "Half-octopuses first! Octopi... octopeople... I don't know the correct term."

Davy motioned his crew to join in. Maccus followed him, alongside a sea turtle pirate, as they entered the portal, followed by Doofenshmirtz, carrying Perry's trap through the portal. They wound up in what looked like a small western town, right next to a saloon.

"So, whattya think?" Doofenshmirtz said.

Davy thought about the alliance. Though he mainly thought that if there were other worlds, there would be more treasures to keep for himself as well. "All right then, I agree to your alliance."

"You do?" Doofenshmirtz said excitedly. He even let out a squeal of joy. "Okay, I'm cool. Let's find this world's bad guy."

* * *

Back on the alien planet, the two boys were exploring the alien planet, with Ferb carrying Candace beneath his arm.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Candace shouted. "When we get back home, I am so telling mom and you will be BUSTED FOR THIS!"

"Hey Ferb, try putting her in the green stuff." Phineas suggested.

Ferb then held Candace as if he was about to throw a football. "NO NO NO NO NO!" Candace shouted. "DO NOT TRY PUTTING ME IN THE GREEN STUFF! THAT IS A BAD IDEA!" But Ferb then tossed his step sister into the goo, which restored her to her original size.

"Oh. Okay, so it's not a bad idea." Candace said, right before the goo instantly made her grow to twice her size, and made her voice a bit deeper. "Yeah. It was totally a bad idea."

All Phineas said was "Interesting..."

"Do not worry." a voice said. "The effects of the goo is only temporary."

They all turned to see three small green figures, each wearing a blue and purple jumpsuit and sporting three eyes.

"Uh, hey there." Phineas said. "I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb and our... well, big sister, Candace."

"A pleasure." One of the aliens said.

"You are not from here." Another one of them said.

"We should take you to town, before volcano explodes." Another one of them said.

"Wait, hold up, there's a volcano?" Candace said.

"Yes, big volcano." One of the aliens said. "It erupts around this time of year. We should take you to town."

"Okay then, little guys. Lead the way!" Phineas said.

The little aliens then walked away with the two brothers following them.

"Now wait a minute! Are we really just going to take advice from some creepy aliens we just met?" Candace asked. She saw that her brothers had already followed them, and with a frustrated sigh, she too began to follow them, with her feet leaving loud booms when she stepped. "Wait for me then."

* * *

**Hey howdy hey! There's a snake in my boot and all that good stuff! ...Yeah, I'm not good with outros.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Epic Evil Entourage

**When we last left off, Doofenshmirtz brought Perry to the ship of Davy Jones, and then brought both of them to the wild west... and now that I think about it bringing Perry was probably very stupid considering his tendency to get out of traps. And Phineas and Ferb started they're own dimension hopping through a mysterious alien planet. But when the two Crossover-Inators are active in two separate hands, it may just turn out that the boys and villains aren't the only ones doing the world-hopping. We now return you to you're regular program.**

* * *

It was a regular day in New York City. People were walking down the sidewalks taking they're day as normal, until a car flew into a building from off screen. We then pan over to a heated battle against the Avengers, consisting of Iron Man, the Hulk, Black Widow, and Captain America, against an outbreak of super villains, consisting of Venom, Doctor Doom, M.O.D.O.K., Abomination, and Loki.

"Why is it that these 'heroes' always have to be so annoying to defeat?" Loki asked.

"Hey, it's part of the job." Iron Man remarked. He then fires a laser blast at M.O.D.O.K., who deflected it away using a force field.

The battle raged on as Hulk used his strength to pick up a chunk of the road he was standing on. "EAT THIS!" the green giant shouted as he tossed the chunk into Venom, sending him flying into a nearby building. The Abomination then ran toward the Hulk and the two rivals traded blows with one another.

Doctor Doom then launched a bolt of green electricity from his fingertips and shot it at Captain America, who reflected the attack with his shield, only for the bolt to hit a billboard and fall over, crushing civilians beneath it... or it would have if some strong strands of webbing didn't catch it. The amazing Spider-Man then swung in to aid the other heroes. "Fear not, citizens! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man has arrived!"

"What took you so long?" Black Widow said, annoyed with the spider's tardiness.

"Aunt May asked me to pick up a dozen eggs while I was out." Spider-Man replied. "Can't a superhero run a few errands?"

His spider sense tingled, allowing him to dodge an attack from Venom. The two then clung onto the wall of a nearby building and fought each other.

"Hold still, Spider-Man!" Venom hissed. "It'll be easier to rip you to shreds that way!"

"Well, when you put it like that, I think I'd prefer to just stay active, 'kay?" Spider-Man replied.

Black Widow has leaped up alongside Captain America toward M.O.D.O.K. and Doctor Doom. Cap tossed his shield into Doom, knocking him out of the air, while Black Widow fired multiple bullets at M.O.D.O.K., who blocked them with another force field. Only he left his back open, as Iron Man blasted him with a laser from behind.

"Insolent fools!" M.O.D.O.K. shouted. "You think you can counter the Mental Organism Designed Only for Conquest?"

"I think pretty much anyone can." Cap said as he caught his shield.

Loki then turned to see Abomination struggling in his battle against the Hulk. Loki then levitated a car with his staff and flung it into the Hulk, sending him flying away.

"I don't need your help!" Abomination said as he got up and pursued his rival.

"...You're welcome." Loki replied.

The battle continued for some time, until as usual, the superheroes managed to pull through. When Loki saw the victory in the hero's hands, he decided the only... strategic... thing to do at that time was flee. "We shall finish this another time, perhaps." he said as he slammed his staff into the ground, causing light to erupt from it and engulf the other villains. When the light faded, they were gone.

"So Loki was here?" Spider-Man asked. "Where was lightning rod this whole time then?"

"He had important duties back in Asgard." Captain America explained. "Which I think is a far greater excuse than errands."

"Oh, ha ha." Spider-Man replied sarcastically.

Suddenly, director Nick Fury called Iron Man through his armor. "Tony, get the Avengers together and come back to the helicarrier. We may need your technological expertise here."

"Got it." Iron Man said, then turned o his allies. "Fury's called. Wants us to get back to the helicarrier."

"What's the problem?" Black Widow asked.

"Said he may need my tech knowledge." Iron Man explained. "Wouldn't be surprised if it's just the water cooler not working. Care to join us, Spidey?"

"I'll catch up to you guys." Spider-Man said. "I got some eggs to pick up." He then swung off towards the local supermarket.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the MARVEL villains, they had appeared in what appeared to be a dark place, where the ground had no grass and was black, and the skies were grey without clouds. Thorn bushes surrounded the place.

"What did you do that for?" Abomination shouted. "Were you trying to show us as just a bunch of chickens?"

"Would you have preferred to be victim of yet another humiliating failure?" Loki asked.

"I would've preferred pounding Banner into the ground." he replied. "Without you throwing a monkey wrench into everything!"

Doom spoke up. "I hate to interrupt you're little argument, but... where exactly is this location, Loki?"

Loki then turned from Abomination and looked around. "I intended us to return to Latveria." he said. "This... is not it."

The five villains then turned to see that they were standing before a bridge to what appeared to be a giant castle, black as the night, emitting a ghostly green glow from it's windows.

"Was... that always there?" M.O.D.O.K. asked.

Suddenly, the doors to the castle opened before the villains. "Please, enter." a woman's voice said. Cautiously, the villains entered through the doorway as it shut behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the western town, Doofenshmirtz and Davy Jones, along with Davy's men, were walking down the streets.

"Ye be sure this world even has a villain?" Davy asked.

"Well, every world's gotta have at least one." Doofenshmirtz replied. "That's what I read on the internet at least. You uh, probably don't know what that is-"

Suddenly, members of the Cavendish gang were seen shooting shots from they're guns and throwing flaming bottles into buildings, causing them to explode. Butch Cavendish was at the center of the commotion, grinning at the chaos that was going down.

"Go crazy, boys!" Butch shouted. "We're gonna paint this town red... with blood!"

"There, see, that must be him!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Uh, wait here, I'll go talk to him."

Doofenshmirtz set Perry's trap down and got onto his knees and crawled underneath the gunfire, only to be trampled on by the Cavendish thugs a bit. However, a bullet struck the latch on Perry's trap, causing it to break off. Perry then pushed the door to his trap down and leaped up to Davy. "What the-" Davy said before Perry slapped him with his tail, knocking him back.

"Why ye little!" Davy said as he drew his sword and slammed it into the ground, Perry had dodged out of the way and leaped up and kicked Davy away. The other pirates tried to help but were distracted by the Cavendish Gang's chaos in the town.

Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz finally made his way over to Butch and tugged his pant leg, making him look down. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I was wondering if you'd like to join my help Heinz Doofenshmirtz take over the Tri-State Area campaign."

Butch just gave a confused stare at him. "The heck are you talkin' about?"

"Well uh, you see, I invented this Crossover-Inator to unite myself with villains of different worlds." Doofenshmirtz said, but saw that Butch wasn't buying it. "I mean, just ask Davy over there, who's fighting my nemesis, Perry the-hey, how'd he get out of his trap?"

Suddenly a bullet flew straight through Butch's hat. Everyone turned they're attention to see in the distance, the Lone Ranger riding on his horse Silver, and Tonto riding on Scout. This gave Butch a glare in his eye. "Fall back boys!" he shouted. "Back to the hideout!"

"No wait, I got a better idea! Watch this!" Doofenshmirtz said as he pushed the button on his Crossover-Inator, opening another portal. "C'mon!"

With that, the villains entered the portal. Perry tried to follow them, but the portal closed just as he was about to, and just as the Ranger and Tonto arrived.

"They got away..." Lone Ranger said.

"That was unlike any magic I have seen." Tonto said, referring to the portal.

They both then looked down and saw Perry, who returned glances to them.

"Am I the only one who sees this duck thing?" the Ranger asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Nomanisan Island, in a mechanical lair, the super villain Syndrome had recently woken up, carrying a mug of coffee with the words "#1 Super Villain" printed on it. Suddenly, the portal Doofenshmirtz opened up, and out fell Doofenshmirtz, Davy Jones, Butch, the pirates and members of the Cavendish gang. Doofenshmirtz looked up to see Syndrome giving a confused stare back.

"Would you care to join my help Doofenshmirtz take over the Tri-State area campaign?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

* * *

Back on the mysterious alien planet, the three little green men were continuing to show Phineas, Ferb, and Candace the way to a nearby futuristic-themed town.

"Wow." Phineas said. "What is this place?"

"This is home." One of the aliens replied.

"Well, yeah, I kinda figured that." Phineas said. "But does this town have a name?"

Candace was just relieved to be back to her regular size. "I swear, if I never see any of that goopy stuff again, it'd..."

Suddenly, a rather small green dinosaur who appeared to be made out of plastic jumped out and let out his scariest roar... which really wasn't all that intimidating, but it was enough to make Candace shriek and duck behind Ferb. "PLEASE, EAT HIM FIRST!" she shouted.

The dinosaur suddenly tried to cover up his mouth, to barely any avail due to his tiny arms. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he said. "Was that too scary? I'm trying to find the prefect balance."

Then, quite strangely, the dinosaur was joined by what appeared to be a giant piggy bank and a dog with a spring for a body. "Uh, forgive my friend here, he gets a little carried away at times, to say the least." the piggy bank said. "I'm Hamm, and this is Slinky. And, well, you already met Rex."

"Nice to meet you guys." Phineas said as he shook Slinky's paw.

"Pleasure's all ours." Slinky replied.

"Okay, am I the only one here who notices we are talking to GIANT TOYS on an ALIEN PLANET?" Candace said. "How come I'm the only one who's freaked out by all of this?"

"We found them near the volcano." One of the aliens said. "They may require help from Woody and Buzz, the heroes."

"Well, Mr. Snake-in-his-Boot's out on another space cow round-up with Jessie." Hamm said. "Buzz is here though, but he's still studying that koala alien that showed up."

"Koala alien?" Candace said. "Seriously, you two aren't weirded out by this?"

"Hey, compared to the stuff we do during the summer, this is pretty normal." Phineas replied.

"Touche." Candace said after a short pause.

"Well, can we meet this Buzz anyway?" Phineas asked.

"Eh, I don't see why not." Hamm said. "He should be in the third building down that direction to your left."

"Thanks!" Phineas said as the three headed off to meet with Buzz.

"So, be honest, that was scary enough, right?" Rex asked Slinky.

"Try puttin' you're back into it next time." Slinky replied.

"My back into it." Rex repeated. "Right!"

* * *

The Avengers had returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Inside, Nick Fury was joined by Thor and Hawkeye as the other Avengers entered.

"Greetings, my friends." Thor said.

"Hey Thor," Iron Man replied. "how was Asgard?"

"The usual." Thor explained. "Except for one thing." Thor then walked over to the table and picked up what looked like a small, box-shaped robot with tracked wheels for movement. It was rusted a bit and covered in dirt.

"What is that thing?" Iron Man asked.

"Thor claims he found it crash landing in Asgard." Fury explained.

"I had believed you could identify it, considering thou are an expert with Midgard's technology." Thor said.

"I don't know, it looks pretty old." Iron Man said. "But I can try to give it a jump-start. JARVIS, activate the techno-glove feature."

"Techno-glove feature?" Hawkeye asked.

"You never know when something like it can come in handy, Clint." Iron Man replied.

With that, the hands of Iron Man's armor lit up a bright blue. He then placed his hands on the object, generating electricity through it's currents. When the process was over, a head popped up from the box body, looking like binoculars. The little robot looked around before it looked up at Iron Man.

"Um... okay then." Iron Man said. "What are you?"

"WALL-E..." the little robot replied, it's voice sounding static.

"Well start talking, Wally." Nick Fury said. "What were you doing in Asgard?"

WALL-E was startled by Fury's tone, and ducked his head back into his box, and fell out of Iron Man's grasp. The Avengers just stared at the odd robot, until Spider-Man came in.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long." Spider-Man said. "What'd I miss?"

"See for yourself." Black Widow said, pointing down at WALL-E.

WALL-E then emerged his head from his body and looked up to see Spider-Man, who exchanged glances with him.

"D'aaww, isn't he just the cutest widdle thing!" Spider-Man said as he knelt down to WALL-E. "Can we keep him?" The little robot then wheeled away.

"Until we find out where that thing came from and what it's doing here, I suggest we-" Nick Fury said before he noticed something. Something that angered him. "WHAT IS THAT THING DOING TO THE COMPUTERS?"

Over by Maria Hill, WALL-E was shoving as much of the computer as it could into a box-shaped hole in it's chest. It then formed a similar hole in it's back, which spat out the pieces of the computer, now scrunched together into a cube shape.

"Incredible!" Iron Man said.

"INCREDIBLE?" Fury said in backlash. "That little rust-bucket just cubed one of the most advanced computers on this ship!"

"Well uh, not that part." Iron Man replied. "It looks like he's some kind of garbage collecting machine."

"Then how did it reach Asgard?" Thor asked.

Agent Phil Coulson then came in onto the wing, looking worried about something. "Director Fury." he said. "You uh, might want to come see this..."

Fury followed Phil back up to the deck. "Keep an eye on that thing and make sure it doesn't mistake anything else on this ship for garbage." he ordered. He then left the room along with Phil.

The Hulk glanced over at the little robot. "Hulk smash?" he asked.

"No way!" Spider-Man said. "He's too cute to smash!"

Back on the landing docks, Coulson guided Fury over, and what Fury saw left him awed. "What in the name of..."

In the sky, what looked like a giant portal was forming, a portal that seemed to lead to what appeared to be a college of some sort.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Nomanisan Island, Doofenshmirtz was discussing his deal with Syndrome, while Davy and Butch were investigating they're location, that looked so strange to them. Most of the technology there hadn't been invented yet where they're from.

"I'm gettin' a bad feeling about this place..." Butch complained.

"All right, I get where you're coming from, but seriously, why stop at just a Tri-State Area?" Syndrome said.

"Well, y'know, I'm starting out small and working my way up." Doofenshmirtz explained. "Taking over the world really doesn't sound as easy as a lot of villains make it out to be."

"I see. And that crossover-thingy of yours does seem to function." Syndrome said. "Tell ya what. When we do eventually take over your world, I'd like to claim Europe as my own and rename it... 'Syndromia'!"

"Deal!" Doofenshmirtz said. "I wouldn't know what to do with Europe anyway."

"All right then, how about you show me what that baby can do?" Syndrome said.

"Oh, of course!" Doofenshmirtz pushed the button, only for the device to spark green electricity. "Huh... well, that shouldn't be happening..."

Suddenly, the device zapped Doofenshmirtz, making him drop it onto the ground. The device then creates a giant portal beneath the villains and they're lackeys, causing them to fall through, along with the device, and the portal close up behind them.

* * *

In the same dark, gloomy world the MARVEL villains wound up, the villains landed on the ground and got up to analyze they're surroundings.

"Hey, where's the Crossover-Inator?" Doofenshmirtz asked, before he saw it land right in front of him and break apart into pieces. "Oh, great, only figures that would happen! I knew I should have made a third spare..."

"What the heck is this place?" Syndrome asked.

Davy looked around. "I be sensing something very sinister happening..."

The villains then turned around and looked over to see the same giant, green-glowing castle from before behind them. The doors opened. "Enter. You're arrival has been awaited." the same voice from before said. The four just exchanged glances, then entered the castle.

Inside, chandeliers were hung in almost every hallway, emitting a green light against the dark grey and black interior of the castle. The lair was also decorated with skulls.

"Huh. I guess whoever lives here is into the whole Frankenstein design." Syndrome commented.

Butch looked down to see his foot caught in a cobweb. He shook the cobweb off as they continued on. They then entered a large room, where the MARVEL villains were already seated at a table.

"Oh hey, I know those guys!" Doofenshmirtz said. At that, M.O.D.O.K. and Venom turned to see Doofenshmirtz, and just let out a groan of disbelief.

"What's he doing here?" Venom asked.

"Beats me." M.O.D.O.K. replied.

"Guys, this is M.O.D.O.K., and Venom, and..." Doofenshmirtz said. "Well uh, actually, I don't know you guys."

"Doofenshmirtz, Loki, Abomination, and Doctor Doom, guys, Doofenshmirtz." M.O.D.O.K. introduced.

"Oh, you're the pharmacist with the pointless inventions the guys told me about?" Doom said.

"Well, the lab coat's misleading, but actually I-" Doofenshmirtz said. "-hey, what do you mean pointless inventions?"

"The Sloth-Inator? Really?" Venom said.

"Hey, that'll be useful one day, you'll see!" Doofenshmirtz snapped.

"Sloth-Inator?" Syndrome asked.

"Yeah, it gives whoever it zaps the powers of a sloth." Doofenshmirtz explained. "Like... um... being slow and... uh... hanging upside-down."

The four villains just glanced at Doofenshmirtz with stares of disbelief, realizing he wasn't really the big shot villain he brought himself up to be."

"Deal's off." Syndrome said as he began to leave with Davy and Butch.

"W-wha-really? Well fine! Who needs you guys?" Doofenshmirtz said.

"I do." The woman's voice said.

"Yeah, she does-" Doofenshmirtz said, siding with the voice until he looked around. "Uh, who said that?"

Suddenly, before the three could leave, wind blew through and slammed the doors shut in an ominous way. Green flames formed at the end of the table, and the villains just stared at what appeared to be a throne covered in thorny vines emerge from the fire, with Maleficent sitting in it, holding her scepter close. Her pet raven, Diablo, soon joined her and perched onto the throne.

"A sorceress..." Davy said.

"Yes, one of the particularly attractive kind..." Loki added, liking what he saw.

"Man, that gave me chills." Doofenshmirtz said. "It's spooky. I like it!"

"Enough." Maleficent said in a cold tone, catching the attention of the villains. "All of you, sit down."

The villains that were standing did as she said and seated themselves, with Davy being more reluctant to trust her after his last run-in with Calypso.

"Excellent, now that we're all settled, I should inform you that I know who all of you are." Maleficent said. "The villains of your respected worlds."

"That's good and all ma'am," Butch spoke up. "but who in the high water are you supposed to be?"

"I am known as Maleficent." she said. "Mistress of evil, a spark of darkness, and with your aid... ruler of the universe."

"Wow, now THAT is a lofty goal." Doofenshmirtz said.

Doom suddenly stood up from his seat. "Then you must be the one who has forced us to come here! For what reason?" he shouted. "Doom demands an answer!"

Maleficent then fired a bolt of green lightning from her fingertips at Doom, shocking him and forcing him to sit back down in the seat.

"Mm, I like her style." Loki complimented.

"Hm, flatterer." Maleficent said, hearing Loki's comment. "And yes, I do owe the lot of you an explanation. You see, I've been looking to recruit a special band of villains to lead my dark army across the universe. And I have chosen the lot of you to do so. After all, conquering the universe will require some assistance. Though really, you must thank Dr. Doofenshmirtz for this little get-together, for I couldn't have done it without his technological ingenuity."

"Me? Oh, me! You hear that guys? I'm technologically ingenuic! She tampered with my Crossover-Inator!" Doofenshmirtz said before he realized the situation. "Hey, wait a minute, you tampered with my Crossover-Inator!"

"Only because my darkness can only spread to few worlds at the moment." Maleficent explained. "The more souls who see evil in they're hearts I recruit for my army, then the more my power will grow, and soon we shall conquer the universe, leaving no one safe from my... caring touch, let us say..."

"Quite caring I'll assume." Loki said, still infatuated.

"This lady knows what she's talking about, doofus." Venom said. "It's a lofty goal, but perfect for me."

"Will I still get to name one of the countries Syndromia?" Syndrome asked.

"Any one you wish." Maleficent replied.

"I'm in."

"Really, MY evil alliance isn't good enough? HERS is... well, actually, hers does sound pretty sweet." Doofenshmirtz said. "What the heck, count me in too."

One by one, the villains agreed to Maleficent's offer. Last was Davy Jones, who glanced around the room and saw his fellow evil-doers willingness to partake in the deal. He still didn't trust Maleficent simply for being a sorceress. "I suppose I be outnumbered in this argument." Davy said. "I shall join ye as well, sorceress."

Maleficent gave a sinister grin, seeing how things had turned out better than she had expected. "Perfect." she said.

* * *

**Stan Lee: "And thus ends the thrilling second chapter to this multi-media epic crossover event! Stay tuned for the next chapter, true believers! Excelsior!"**

**...Please don't sue me, Marvel.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Lone Platypus

**RECAP: When we last left off, there was something diabolical going down between the villains of the Disney worlds. And also, Perry was stranded in the wild west, WALL-E got stuck with super heroes, and Phineas and Ferb and Candace are still on that alien planet. So, let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

On the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, Fury and Coulson were still looking at the portal that was forming in the sky.

"Coulson, what the heck am I looking at?" Fury asked.

"It appears to be some kind of dimensional rift, sir." Coulson said. "Two unidentified beings have already come out of it. And it's not the only one. Another similar rift opened up over Central Park."

Fury just turned away from the portal. "I'll get them to take a look at it." he said.

* * *

Back in the town of Colby, the Lone Ranger and Tonto were speaking with the sheriff, while Perry was fiddling with some kind of wristwatch he had.

"I've seen the Cavendish Gang pull off plenty of tricks," the sheriff said. "but I ain't seen any of 'em like what they just did."

"Come to think of it, I did notice a couple of folks with them I didn't recognize." the Ranger said. "Perhaps they had something to do with it then. Well, rest assured sheriff, I'm not gonna rest until the Cavendish are brought to justice."

Meanwhile, back with Perry, he finally managed to get his wrist communicator working, as Major Monogram appeared from it as a hologram. "Ah, there you are, Agent P." he said. "Good thing you got the cross-dimensional communicator working again. I knew that thing would come in handy."

Tonto was a bit curious at the platypus' communicator. "Why are you talking to such a tiny man?" he asked.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm the tallest member of my family, pal." Monogram replied. "Anyway, Agent P, we were unable to track down Doofenshmirtz's dimensional location. Apparently one of his Crossover-Inators was smashed to pieces, while the other is in possession of your host family, who are in a world populated by giant plastic toys. I'm not gonna question it-" Suddenly, Tonto's curiosity caused him to slip his hand through the hologram. "WOAH! H-hey, stop it, that tickles!"

"Is he some kind of spirit?" Tonto asked again, clearly showing his lack of knowledge in modern technology.

"What was that about a crossing thing, sir?" the Ranger asked.

"His nemesis invented something that creates portals to different worlds." Monogram explained.

"Then that must be how the Cavendish escaped." the Ranger said. "How do we make our own? We can go after them wherever they are!"

"Well, do triple a batteries exist in your world?" Monogram asked.

The Ranger just exchanged a glance with Tonto, then turned back to Monogram. "I don't believe so."

"A standard remote control?"

"A standard what?"

"Okay, what about a power cell made of mundanium finite?"

"Uh..."

"Then you're out of luck there."

Tonto then directed his attention out the window. He saw what appeared to be another portal forming nearby Colby. "I don't think we need one." he said. He was then joined by the Ranger and Perry at the window.

"That can't be one of Doofenshmirtz's!" Monogram said. "Unless the one in the possession of your host family was somehow unstable and caused rogue portals to open up... Agent P, get on that case!"

Perry gave a salute as he signed off. He then looked around, realizing he didn't have any proper agent vehicles in this time period.

"Looks like we need to get you saddled up, partner." the Ranger said as he mounted onto Silver and Tonto onto Scout.

Perry then looked over at a nearby stable and saw a miniature grey horse that was the perfect size for a platypus. He walked over to the stable owner and handed him a dollar bill, which he took. Perry then saddled upon the grey horse and rode off toward the portal, alongside the Ranger and Tonto.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the villainous world, Maleficent was speaking with Doofenshmirtz.

"Now, Heinz, I believe we must retrieve your other device, so that I can use it's power to open a link to different realms." Maleficent said.

"Um... yeah, about that." Doofenshmirtz said. "I... didn't really bring my other Crossover-Inator. I mean, I-I couldn't anyway, it was snatched by some raven. Ravens are just bad news."

Diablo, who was perched on Maleficent's shoulder, sneered at Doofenshmirtz for the comment.

"Well, fortunately for you, I do know it's whereabouts. I've made it so my powers could easily link with your device." she explained as she opened up a portal to the Toy Story world. "Take whoever you want as an ally for your travels, Heinz."

"Okay then, let's see..." Doofenshmirtz said. "All right, Syndrome and M.O.D.O.K., you guys are with me."

M.O.D.O.K. just let out a groan of annoyance.

"Oh wait, hang on, before we go, I gotta blog about my alliance with you guys!" Doofenshmirtz said as he pulled out his phone. "Okay, three happy emoticons, and send! All right, I'm good to go."

The three then entered through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Stark Tower, Pepper was investigating WALL-E, while Iron Man (not wearing his armor, so he'll be referred to as Tony) and Hawkeye were at the bar.

"Hey Pepper, be sure to give him some breathing room." Tony said.

"I can't help it." she replied. "He's just too cute!"

"So I heard dimensional portals were opening up." Hawkeye said to himself. "What'd you do during it, Clint? I baby-sat a junk bot."

"Don't let it get to you, Clint." Tony said as he poured himself a drink. "You can't be a part of 'em all."

"You sure it was a good idea to bring that thing here?" Hawkeye asked. "Since, you know, seventy-five percent of your building is made of technology? That he could easily mistake for garbage?"

"I've brought up some... well, less successful projects of mine for him to cube." Tony explained.

WALL-E turned to the flat screen, and saw an old romantic movie playing on it. Seeing it made him feel a little sad inside. "EVE-A..." he said.

* * *

Back in the Toy Story world, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace had rode an elevator down into a room.

"This day seriously can't get any weirder." Candace said.

Suddenly, Buzz heard the doors open and he swerved around, aiming his blaster at the three, which made Candace duck behind Ferb once more. Buzz then saw the three and turned off his blaster. "Sorry about that. Thought you were Zurgbots coming in."

"Zurg-whats?" Candace asked.

"I don't believe I've seen you three around here before." Buzz said.

"I'm Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb and sister Candace." Phineas introduced. "We were told to meet a Buzz Lightyear here by a giant piggy bank. Huh. Never thought I'd say that."

"Well, you just so happen to be looking at the Buzz Lightyear." Buzz said. "So what brings you here?"

"This thing." Phineas said as he pulled out the Crossover-Inator. "It landed in our backyard and it brought us to this world."

Buzz then picked up the device and analyzed it. "Hmm... interesting indeed." he then looked at the back. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz? Well, I'm sorry I can't help you with your predicament at the moment. I'm a bit tied up with an unidentified alien that showed up here."

"Cool, can we see?" Phineas asked.

"Help yourselves."

Phineas and Ferb walked over to the containment dome and looked inside. Suddenly, the alien jumped at them and hit the glass. It was a small, furry, blue alien that resembled a koala and had some very sharp teeth and claws. The creature stared at the two boys, then began licking the glass with it's unusually large tongue.

"Only thing we got on it is a collar with the name 'Stitch' on it." Buzz said. "And that it's exceptionally strong. Took me like, five tries to get it in a trap that'll hold it."

Stitch started banging his head on his containment dome in an attempt to free himself. "HAKA-TOOBA!" he shouted as he slammed his forehead on the dome, making him dizzy and fall over.

"Sounds a bit like fluent Hawaiian language." Ferb said, referring to Stitch's words.

Stitch just growled and sat back down in the dome, folding his arms.

* * *

Not too far away from the alien town was a heard of the previously mentioned space cows. Sheriff Woody on Bullseye came riding around them, along with Jessie on her own steed.

"I'd say that was the best round-up yet!" Jessie said.

"And I would have to agree with ya there." Woody replied. He then noticed something off in the distance. "Wait... what is that?"

The two dismounted they're steeds and looked over to see the portal Maleficent cast opening up, and Doofenshmirtz, Syndrome, and M.O.D.O.K. coming out of it.

"So, uh, how exactly are we gonna find this crossing-over thing of yours?" Syndrome asked.

"You know, I haven't really figured that out myself." Doofenshmirtz replied.

"Pathetic inferior minds." M.O.D.O.K. said. "I've already located thousands of electronic waves in this world, including the one belonging to your spare device."

"What're they talking about?" Woody asked.

"I dunno." Jessie said. "But whatever they're saying, they're spelling out trouble!"

* * *

Back in New York, in an alleyway to me more precise, a large and furry blue monster named Sulley had just woke up and sat himself up.

"Ugh..." Sulley groaned as he clasped his head. "What happened last night?"

"Get me outta here!" a voice shouted from a dumpster. Sulley opened up the dumpster and pulled out his friend, a smaller, green, one-eyed monster named Mike. "Thank you." Mike said as he took an empty can off his horn.

The two monsters then looked around. "I don't think we're at MU anymore." Sulley said.

"Well obviously." Mike said as he looked out from the alley. "I don't remember MU having so much junk around the pla-p-pl-p-" What Mike saw when he looked out shocked him. "Ah-homina-homina-homina..."

"Mike, what is it?" Sulley asked. Though his friend continued to stammer. "You're a big boy, Mike. Use your words."

"HUMANS!" Mike shouted.

"Humans?"

Indeed, the two monsters saw that the world they were in was populated by humans.  
(Of course, Monsters University takes place before Monsters Inc., so they still believe that humans are dangerous.)

"Humans!" Sulley said in shock. "What do we do?"

"I don't know, hide or something!" Mike said as he ran over and put himself into a box.

Sulley just looked around. Since he was so big, it was hard for him to find a place to hide. He eventually tried to just squeeze into a trash can, taking out the garbage inside it. The two monsters then tried to sneak off, unaware of the fact that two of New York's heroes, the Iron Fist and the White Tiger, were observing the whole ordeal.

Spider-Man then lowered himself down to the other two heroes behind them. "Danny! Ava!" he said, surprising them. "How's it shaking?"

"Don't you ever knock, web-brain?" White Tiger said.

"On what door?" Spidey replied. "So, what do we got? Alien invaders from another dimension? Evil counterparts?"

"A hairy blue guy and some kind of living snot with one eye." White Tiger said.

"...Not as cool, but whatever." Spider-Man said.

Iron Fist looked down again to see the two monsters sneaking away, unaware of the attention they're drawing.

"We going after them or what?" Iron Man asked.

The other two nodded and leaped down from the building in front of Mike and Sulley, who lifted up they're disguises to see them and jump back in fear.

"Little early for Halloween, isn't it, boys?" Spider-Man said jokingly.

"Uh..." was all Sulley could say.

"Let me handle this." Mike whispered. He then cleared his throat and turned to the three. "Uh... hi there! Lovely uh... lovely weather we're having today, isn't it? Heh heh... heh..."

The three heroes just gave them odd looks.

"We uh..." Mike said. "Well, we... would you believe we're circus performers?"

The three just gave them the odd looks some more. "Okay, I think someone's pulling one over on us." Spider-Man spoke up. "I mean... are they supposed to be... scary, or something?"

Mike took offense to what he just said. "Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean, pal?"

"Mike, I let you handle it, let's not-" Sulley said, trying to convince him to back out of it.

"I'll have you know buddy that I am a scaring major!" Mike said as he walked right up to Spider-Man. He then inhaled deeply and was about to let out his biggest roar... until Spider-Man shot a web into his eye, making him fall over. "AAH! IT STINGS! GAH-HAAA!"

"We got the big one." Iron Fist said as he and White Tiger turned toward Sulley.

Sulley just looked around, then threw the garbage can aside and started running away, followed by the two heroes.

Spider-Man then shot some more webbing at Mike, wrapping him up and covering up his mouth. "Yeah, don't quit your day job little guy."

Mike just glared at let out a muffled growl.

* * *

By the outskirts of Colby, the three arrived on they're horses at the portal. They looked into the portal and saw a land covered in snow with icicles making the scenery look pretty. A cold wind blew through the portal as they dismounted they're horses.

"A world as white as a coyote's rear." Tonto said.

"How do you know what a coyote's rear looks like?" the Ranger asked.

"When I was a young boy, I-"

"Actually, I don't think I want to know."

"...Very well then." Tonto said. "Should we explore this new land?"

"Looks to be awfully chilly in there." the Ranger observed.

Perry looked into the portal, then leaped through it, and landed on the snow. The other two did the same, only they sunk through the deep snow.

"How come... ah!" the Ranger said as the cold got to him. "How c-c-come you ain't s-s-sinkin'?"

Perry then lifted up a webbed foot and pointed at it. Tonto trudged through the snow and climbed up on a nearby boulder and began scouting the area.

"W-what're you doin' n-n-now?" the Ranger said.

"My g-grandfather told me that a c-c-caribou's hide would keep you warm in frigid c-c-cold." Tonto explained as he looked around. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a reindeer in the distance. A reindeer that seemed to be carrying a tiny snowman on it's back, but he didn't question it.

"Stay quiet." Tonto ordered. "I will g-get us warmth."

With that, Tonto pulled out his hatchet and leaped off the boulder, landing in slightly less deep snow. Over by the reindeer, the little snowman on it's back turned out to be alive. He was a funny-looking snowman named Olaf, who also seemed to be scouting out for something.

"Anna! Kristoff! Where are you guys?" Olaf shouted out. "Sven, help me out here, will ya?"

The reindeer, named Sven, glanced back at Olaf, then held his head up high looking around as well.

"Huh... well, let's see..." Olaf said as he looked around. "There's some snow. And uh... there's some more snow... uh... there's a guy with a hatchet coming toward us... more snow-A GUY WITH A HATCHET COMING TOWARD US?"

Sven then swerved his head, and saw Tonto letting out a battle cry as he ran toward them with his hatchet. Sven grunted and began running away.

"WOAH! HEY! SLOW DOWN THERE!" Olaf said as he hung on for dear life. "NICE CRAZY HATCHET GUY! STAY BACK!"

Off in the distance were Anna and Kristoff, who could hear Sven's cries. "Sven!" Kristoff shouted as he ran off, with Anna following behind.

Back to the chase, Sven tripped over and landed in the snow. They then looked up frightfully at Tonto, who began chanting something in his native language as he held the hatchet to Sven. Suddenly, Tonto was tackled by Kristoff, who pinned him down to the snow, just as the Ranger and Perry arrived on the scene and witnessed the fight. Anna arrived on the scene as well, and gasped when he saw the Ranger get out his revolver.

"Let the man up partner!" the Ranger demanded.

Thinking quickly, Anna formed a ball out of the snow and threw it at the Ranger, hitting him in the face, leaving him disgruntled. Perry then took action and ran up to Kristoff, slapping him in the face with his tail and knocking him back. Anna helped him up as Tonto managed to get up as well. Kristoff then glared at the Indian and ran up to him and punched him to the ground.

"Why are you trying to hurt Sven?" Kristoff said angrily to the Indian.

"What?" Anna said in shock.

"Just relax, ma'am, we'll take care of it." the Ranger spoke up.

"Don't trust 'im!" Olaf shouted. "He's a crazy hatchet guy!"

"What?" Tonto asked.

Perry's head just turned back and forth hearing both sides of the argument at the same time. He then took off his fedora and reached in and pulled out a referee's whistle. He blew into the whistle, which caught everyone's attention. Perry then held out a hand and pointed to the ground twice. Everyone sat down, though Tonto, Sven, and Olaf sat up.

"He's good." Anna whispered. "I mean, y'know, for a... duck... thing..."

* * *

**Looks like Tonto shoulda let it go! Huh? ...Yeah, I really do suck at this.**


	5. Chapter 4: Avengers on Ice

**Generic recap time! Perry, the Ranger, and Tonto are in a snowy paradise, Phineas and Ferb are still on an alien planet, and Spider-Man brought in some monsters from a college. Totally normal stuff, right?**

* * *

We open into the Frozen world, where we see the characters getting along, and the Ranger and Tonto in they're reindeer fur vests.

"Well, I'm just glad we got that whole misunderstanding beside us." the Ranger said.

"Yeah, all you had to do was ask." Kristoff said. "Sven wouldn't of minded, right pal?"

Sven was just sitting there, nearly furless, turning away from the group with a rather displeased look on his face. He just let out a small snort.

"Hey, c'mon, don't be like that." Kristoff said, placing a reassuring hand on Sven's back. "It'll grow back before you know it."

"Well anyway, folks just call me the Ranger." the Ranger said. "And this here's my partner Tonto."

"A pleasure to meet you." Tonto spoke.

"And... uh... this is..." the Ranger said as he turned to Perry. Perry then reached into his neck fur and pulled out his collar with a tag on it, pointing at the tag. "Perry? This is Perry."

"I'm Anna." Anna greeted. "And... well, you already met Olaf and Sven. And this is Kristoff."

Olaf then walked up next to Tonto and sat next to him. "Y'know, you're all right for a crazy hatchet guy." he said. "So what brings you to Arendalle?"

"Can't really say." the Ranger said. "From what I gather there's been holes to different worlds opening up all over the place, and just so happens the one we took lead us here."

"Holes to different worlds?" Kristoff asked.

"I know it sounds kinda crazy, but I can assure you that's how it happened." the Ranger said.

"You don't think that's what happened to Elsa, do you?" Anna said to Kristoff, who just gave a shrug.

"Who?" the Ranger asked.

"My sister. Who has control over snow and ice." Anna explained. "And is also the reason we're able to talk to a snowman. We just came back from he castle in the mountains, and she wasn't there."

"To our knowledge, these holes have been opening up across multiple worlds at a time." Tonto said. "So it may be possible."

"If'n it is the case we should probably look into it." the Ranger suggested.

The group then stood up, though just like before, the Ranger and Tonto's feet sunk into the snow.

"Before we do that, however, we need to get you snowshoes." Kristoff remarked.

* * *

Back in the villain's dimension, Maleficent was confronting Loki.

"Loki." Maleficent spoke. "I have a mission for you as well while Heinz and the others are searching for his device."

Loki gave a grin toward Maleficent. "Of course, lovely one. What might that be?"

Maleficent merely smirked at Loki's attempt to flirt with her, then returned to her serious state of mind. "I want you to return to your Midgard and recruit more villains from that world. For a more expansive army."

Maleficent then formed a portal to Marvel New York.

"As you wish." Loki said before he entered the portal.

After the portal closed, Doom grew suspicious of the god of mischief, to which Davy Jones noticed.

"What be eatin' ye?" Davy asked.

"I know Loki too well." Doom replied. "He doesn't act this friendly to someone of higher power compared to himself usually... unless he has plans of his own."

* * *

Back on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, Mike and Sulley were being held in the containment center, in the cell that was originally designed to keep in the Hulk in case he lost control.

"Lemme outta here!" Mike cried as he banged his fists on the walls. "I'm an innocent monster, I swear! I was framed I tell ya! C'mon!"

Sulley tried to pull Mike away from the side of the cell. "Mike, c'mon buddy, just relax."

"Relax? You expect me to relax?" Mike said, getting a little worked up. "AT A TIME LIKE THIS, SULLEY?"

Meanwhile, Fury was with Spider-Man, Iron Fist, and White Tiger. The three heroes had gotten some information from the two monsters and were sharing it with Fury.

"Okay, so lemme see if I got this." Fury said. "These two come from a world populated by monsters, and they're students at a college that's designed to teach monsters how to scare little kids in the middle of the night?"

"Yep." Spider-Man said. "Though I'd only give 'em a D minus."

"I heard that!" Mike said.

"All right... I'm just gonna pretend that's normal." Fury said as he hooked up an earpiece. "Natalia, how's your team doing on the investigation?"

"We just arrived, Director Fury." Black Widow said over the earpiece.

"Good." Fury said. "And what did you find?"

* * *

Over with Black Widow, Hulk, Captain America, and Thor, they were in Metroville and looking around.

"Honestly, not much different from New York." Black Widow said.

Thor though to himself. "Perhaps all Midgards are the same, regardless of dimension."

"What about you?" Widow asked.

"Spider-Man just returned with his pals with a catch from the other portal." Fury said over the earpiece.

"What did they find?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Just then, an explosion was heard, and the Avengers turned they're attention toward it.

"Sounds like trouble." Captain America said as he readied his shield.

* * *

Back on the Helicarrier, Coulson had returned with news. "Director Fury, sir!" he said. "Times square has been completely covered in snow and ice!"

"What?" Fury replied.

"It just happened recently, and it certainly wasn't weather caused." Coulson explained.

"Want us to go check it out?" Spidey asked.

"No." Fury replied. "It's probably Blizzard's doing. I'll get Stark to check it out."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Halloween Town, a town in which everything is designed to be at it's creepiest and scariest, a portal was opening up as well, which caught the attention of the pumpkin king Jack Skellington, who was simply staring at the portal trying to figure it out.

"That... is certainly unusual." Skellington said as he put his hand to his chin.

(Oh, quick note, in order to avoid confusion between the two Jack characters, they'll be referred to by they're last names.)

"But with that said, I should go investigate it." the pumpkin king said to himself. "The next Halloween Festival is upon us. Maybe I could get a new idea for the festival from it!"

With that, Skellington began to make his way to the portal.

* * *

Back with Buzz, Stitch, and the kids, Woody and Jessie had just returned, and has entered the building.

"Woody, Jessie!" Buzz greeted. "How was the round-up?"

"Great, Buzz." Woody said quickly. "But we did catch some suspicious activity while out there."

"Suspicious activity?" Buzz asked. "Do you know if it's related to Zurg?"

"Okay, seriously, who's this Zurg guy?" Candace asked.

Jessie, being the out-going friendly cowgirl she is, walked right up to the kids. "Well, howdy, strangers!" she said. "Haven't seen you fellas 'round here before."

"Oh, yeah. Woody and Jessie, these are Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, kids, Woody and Jessie." Buzz introduced. "So go on about this suspicious activity."

"Well, all we saw was this portal opening up, and out of it came a pharmacist, a giant head, and some guy with a strange haircut." Woody explained. "They said something about finding a crossing device."

That bit of information peaked Buzz's interest. "Wait... Phineas, you still got that device you had?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Phineas asked as he held out the device.

Buzz then took the device once more and analyzed the fine print under 'Property of Heinz Doofenshmirtz'. It read 'P.S., I know the lab coat is misleading, but I'm an evil scientist and not a pharmacist.'

"Looks like this is what they're after." Buzz said.

"Woah." Phineas said. "Well, are we safe here?"

"Totally." Buzz said before a wall to the building got knocked over in an explosion. "...not."

They turned to see Doofenshmirtz, Syndrome, and M.O.D.O.K. standing where the wall once was.

"Y'know guys, we probably could've just used the door." Doofenshmirtz said.

"I don't wish to make attempts with smaller doors anymore." M.O.D.O.K. said.

"Wait, M.O.D.O.K.?" Candace said in surprise. "Oh man, we're in trouble!"

Buzz quickly got out his blaster and aimed it at the villains. "Hold it right there, scumbags!" he said to them. "Put your hands where I can see them."

Syndrome simply chuckled at the Space Ranger, then used his gadgets to lift the blaster out of Buzz's hands and toss it aside. "You're kidding me, right?" he said mockingly.

Suddenly, Rex barged in nervously. "ZURGBOTS ARE INVADING THE TOWN!" he shouted before he looked around and saw everyone. "...Bad time?"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Skellington, he had stepped through the portal that formed, and had a little jump when it closed behind him. He looked around and could see nothing but fog and trees. Everything around him was dreary and gloomy.

"Hmm..." Skellington said to himself. "It's... mysterious. I kind of like it."

The pumpkin king then turned around and saw what appeared to be a tiny blue ghost behind him.

"Oh, hello there little one!" Skellington greeted. He got no response from the spirit. "Are... are you lost?"

He then looked onward to see more of the tiny blue ghosts, forming a trail of sorts. As Skellington approached the first one, it glowed brighter until it disappeared. "Do you... want me to follow you?" Skellington asked.

The tiny spirits then lit up through the fog with they're blue light. Skellington merely scratched his head and then shrugged, then began following the trail of little ghosts.

* * *

In Times Square, everything was snow covered or frozen. In the snow was an unconscious woman with light blonde hair wearing an elegant light blue dress. The woman, known as Elsa, came to and looked around, surprised to see the snow and ice that surrounded her. "Oh my..." she said. "Did... did I do all this?"

Elsa then heard something, and quickly turned to see Iron Man and Hawkeye landing behind her. The two heroes glanced at her.

"Yeah, definitely not Blizzard." Iron Man said.

"Way more attractive." Hawkeye replied jokingly.

"Wait, please!" Elsa pleaded nervously. "I-I didn't mean to... I..."

"Hey, take it easy, miss." Iron Man said. "We're not gonna hurt you, we just want you to come with us."

However, around the corner, Loki walked around, with the Red Skull, Mysterio, and Green Goblin following him. The four villains turned and noticed the snow and the heroes, though Loki noticed Elsa and got a villainous thought.

"I know that look, Loki." Red Skull said in his deep Russian accent.

Hawkeye then turned his head slightly and saw the villains there. "Hey, is that horn head?" Hawkeye asked as he held up his bow.

Elsa turned around once again to see. Loki quickly held out his staff and fired a beam, which went through Elsa's forehead, causing her to clasp her head and moan in pain before her arms and head became limp. A portal then opened up behind the four villains.

"Come on!" Loki ordered as he and the villains went through.

"A portal!" Iron Man said, realizing Loki must be behind the whole portal thing. He then flew after them. "Not on my watch!"

Suddenly, Elsa held out her arm and launched an icy blast at Iron Man, knocking him back into the ground. Elsa then opened her eyes, revealing a green glow now coming from them. She stood over Iron Man and held out her arm again, using her magic to freeze him solid. Hawkeye whipped out an arrow and launched it at Elsa, who managed to block the arrow by freezing it in an ice wall (like in her movie). However, the arrow's head began beeping and blinking red lights. The arrow suddenly exploded, sending ice shards flying, and knocking Elsa backwards. Elsa glared at Hawkeye and shot another ice blast at him, though Hawkeye managed to dodge it.

"Activate... thermal... sensors..." a nearly frozen Iron Man said.

Hawkeye continued to dodge Elsa's magic until she used it to cover the ground beneath him in ice, making him slip and fall over on it. Hawkeye got out his bow, though Elsa shot another blast at him and froze his arms in ice, making him recoil in pain. Elsa then turned to see Iron Man's armor glowing an orange color, and the ice surrounding him melting away until he was free. Elsa tried to freeze him again, but due to the thermal sensors, they had no effect. Iron Man shot some energy beams from his hand. Elsa managed to avoid the first one, but the second one was a direct hit that knocked her out again, laying on the ground. Iron Man shut off his thermal sensors and broke the ice off Hawkeye's arms, then the two looked over the snow queen.

"What happened to 'we're not gonna hurt her'?" Hawkeye joked.

"She's just unconscious." Iron Man said. He then used his suit's communication functions to contact with Fury. "Hey, Fury. About that summertime snow you told us about. We've found the cause and we'll be bringing her to the Helicarrer."

* * *

**Oh Hawkeye. Shoulda just let it go when you had the chance, and you're arms probably wouldn't have been frozen.**


End file.
